Naruto - The God of Death
by LegendaryWriterS
Summary: "The prophecy was changed." "Horror filled in her eyes; she saw Sasuke pull out his hand from Naruto's chest..." "I will use everything I have to crush Konoha…" "They... are dead." "I l-love y-you Saku..." - New thrilling and life-changing experiences will waiting for our heroes- Fighting-Romance etc. Read to know more. You will love it. A/N: Re-Uploaded after fixing some mistakes.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any character or anything from that series or anything from any other series. Any resemblances between any character and anything in this fan-fiction story with any other character or any other things are purely coincidental. I only own story idea/plot, nothing more.

* * *

 **Author's Note :- Before reading the story please read this note.**

This is a new concept I'm thinking about for last two months. I'm finally publishing the first chapter. Naruto and Sakura will become much stronger than canon, others also. I want to tell you more but then it will spoil the surprise. For now only thing I want to tell you that in future there will be a romantic relationship between Kakashi and Rin(Yes, Rin was dead). More information is at the bottom of this page. You have to read till the end of this chapter to know what really happened to Naruto and Sakura.

Please read till the end and Review, I really need to know your opinion on this.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Death of Hopes And Dreams**

* * *

\- **START** -

* * *

Something is going to happen today. The people of Konoha, especially all the shinobis can feel it in the air. Wind is blowing wildly, its looks like a storm is coming. The sun was fully enveloped by dark clouds. Its looks like night is already came, the land of fire and most of the Elemental Nations was covered in darkness in the middle of the day. Shizune is sitting beside Tsunade who is currently lying in bed unconscious, unaware of the events happening outside. Shizune is quietly wishing for safe return of her precious peoples from their mission. What nobody knows that today the fate of Elemental Nations is going to be changed forever.

Thousands of miles away from Konoha, Yamato is sitting inside a rented hotel room, slowly drinking warm tea and enjoying the flavour. Here sky is almost clear, just some small patch of clouds started to form in the sky. A small crack is suddenly appeared in the earthen pot, from which he was drinking. He didn't believe in this kind of signs and omens but he can feel something is wrong. He quickly gets up from his seat and hurriedly goes to the next room. What he finds is that the room is completely empty. There is no sign of the person who is resting there; he managed to slip away without Yamato's consent. Yamato immediately take necessary action to bring back the person as quick as possible, he left the hotel in search of his subordinate.

* * *

Sasuke is quietly approaching his prey from her behind. She is walking towards the injured woman lying on the ground in front of her who is waiting for the death to claim her. Sakura is conflicted about what to do, how she is going to kill this helpless injured woman lying in front of her, despite the fact that the woman is with the enemy, when her first duty as a medic is to heal people. Sakura is walking slowly still completely unaware of Sasuke's intention. Blue lightning started to form in Sasuke's left hand, in a blink of an eye he crosses the distance between them, and the familiar sound of thousands chirping birds filled the air. Sakura is surprised by the familiar sound, tries to turn around to see what is happening but before she can properly understand her situation, at the last moment someone push her away from the path of the Chidori with great force. She falls on the ground.

The Chidori which was going to pierce Sakura's heart is now goes straight through Naruto's right side of the chest and Sasuke's hand stop right after touching the right side of Naruto's heart doing heavy damage to both of his lung. His right lung is stopped working instantly and his heart was also damaged by the lightning. Sakura quickly turn towards the direction where the piercing sound came from and her heart almost stopped by the sight in front of her. Horror filled in her eyes; she saw Sasuke pull out his hand from Naruto's chest and jumps back several feet away, just then Kakashi landed at the spot where Sasuke stood a second before. Naruto's body collapsed on the ground, he is still barely alive.

"SAKURA, HELP NARUTO." Kakashi shout his order and prepare to fight against Sasuke.

Sakura's body stopped responding after seen Naruto's blood pouring out from his body, tears filled in her eyes, and then the realization stuck her that Naruto saved her from Sasuke, from death. After hearing her sensei's shout she gets up quickly from the ground and rush towards Naruto's body and immediately started the healing process, his body was heavily damaged from the attack, blood pouring out of his body. Sakura notices that if she cannot stop the bleeding then he will die because of so much blood loss. She tries her absolute best but she can feel Naruto's life energy is started to fade away. But her mind filled with determination to save him at any cost. Naruto is barely conscious in all of this.

"Sa-ku ra-Cha-n" Naruto's voice cracks but Sakura heard it clearly.

"Don't worry Naruto I will save you" – She is trying her best but Naruto's condition is getting much worse with each passing moment.

Naruto can feel that death is coming; his every breath is becoming more painful than before, his body is not moving. He is sure that kyubi also wouldn't able to do anything to save him this time. He looks towards Sakura's face, she is trying desperately to save him, and he smiled at her.

"Saku-ra-chan I can feel n-now th-at I'm not go-ing to m-make it out a-alive from he-re."

"Don't talk Naruto, let me heal you and you will return home alive."

"Be h-hap-py Saku-ra-Chan" – Naruto continues his talking.

"Don't talk like that baka, you will live. I will make sure of it."

"H-hey Sa-kura-chan" – he called her again thinking that if he will die today then at least he will tell her before his soul leaves his body.

"yes?"

"I l-love y-you Saku-ra-chan" Naruto tells her with last bit of effort which left in him and lose consciousness.

Sakura can feel just by looking at his eyes when he was talking that how much his words meant, how much he loves her. There were so many emotions she is feeling in her heart that moment, she desperately trying to do something but there is simply too much damage to heal him. But suddenly her eyes filled with hope after remembering something.

* * *

Meanwhile Kakashi is fighting alone with Sasuke. Sasuke becomes much stronger than before. Both of them activated their Sharingan. He is now Kakashi's equal in speed and power. Sasuke is trying to cut down Kakashi with his blade but Kakashi has much more experience in battle. Although Sasuke moving his sword in extremely high speed, Kakashi still able to block every single strike with his kunai. Their fight continues like this but after a few minutes Sasuke activate his Mangekyou Sharingan, he use Amaterasu and sent powerful black fire towards Kakashi, but he barely managed to dodge the attack. Sasuke is becoming more irritated by with every time kakashi managed to dodge or block his attack. So he activates his Susanoo and fire a powerful arrow directly towards kakashi but he managed to send it to his Kamui dimension before it can do any harm. Sasuke's eyes started to bleed; he is already very tired after his battle with Danzo. Kakashi is also feeling the effect of using his Kamui, both of their body started to slow down. They again engaged in a fierce Tai-Jutsu match. When Sasuke tried to use his sword again kakashi managed to deflect it with his kunai, the sword slipped from Sasuke's hands and with a very fast speed it went towards Naruto's location.

* * *

Although Sakura only saw the process once but she feels like she can do it, so she immediately start the process of Lady Chiyo's Reincarnation technique. Sakura place her both hand on top of Naruto's chest and slowly her life force is started to mix with Naruto's soul and his body started to heal. While she is performing the reincarnation technique many different thoughts came to her mind. She can remember every time Naruto stands beside her, encouraged her, believed in her, comfort her, smile with her, always help her, and now she also knows that he loves her.

Again determination filled within her, she will save him at any cost.

Although Sakura is using the Reincarnation technique but this is her first time using it. She doesn't able to finish the technique perfectly as all her life force already mixed with Naruto's soul and now her all chakra is also gone completely because performing the Reincarnation technique is very chakra consuming. Naruto is not dead, just unconscious so he gain consciousness again and before he can understand what is happening Sakura's body collapsed on top of Naruto's stomach. Although Sakura couldn't able to perform the technique perfectly, Naruto's damaged body was almost healed because his life was still not leaved his body.

He gain his consciousness and tears forms in his eyes after seen her looking so lifeless, she must have given her all to save him. Naruto started to regain some of his energy and his body is started to respond. He lift his right hand with some difficulty and touch Sakura's left cheek, her body is cold, she is not breathing also. Naruto becomes worried now. After a few moments he is completely sure that Sakura gave her life to save him, he cried out in despair but before he can think or do anything more Sasuke's sword flew towards him in a very fast speed and pierced his left side of chest, goes straight through his heart, completely silencing him. No more word comes out of his mouth. It was accidental, Sasuke and Kakashi were fighting and the deflected sword came towards Naruto's direction. This time there is no one present to save him. His body becomes completely still and a red glow appears around his body and stayed for a few moments. Then his soul left his body for permanently.

* * *

Kakashi and Sasuke stop their fighting hearing Naruto's loud sorrowful voice and both jumps back several feet. Suddenly a portal appears beside them and from it comes out a familiar person. Kakashi looks back towards Naruto and Sakura's location and a dread came over him from the sight. He still doesn't know what happened to Sakura but he can clearly see Sasuke's sword is penetrated Naruto's chest, and he instantly understand what happened to Naruto. He again looks back towards Sasuke and instantly recognizes the person wearing a spiral mask as Madara, whom he met a few hours before.

"I though… I told you to get some rest." – Madara tells Sasuke. Then he notices his surroundings.

"Kyubi is here too… huh..? So, he is dead… Sasuke?" Sasuke doesn't answer him.

Meanwhile white Zetsu rises from the ground beside Naruto's lifeless body and pulls the sword out from his chest and again disappear into the ground taking the sword with him. A second later he appeared beside Sasuke and hand over his sword which is drenched in Naruto's blood back to him.

"Finally… I finally got my first bit of revenge for Itachi. I killed one of the Konoha elders here… The one called Danzo."

"What…? Danzo…?" – Kakashi muttered.

"I've never felt anything like it. It's like the disgrace of the Uchiha clan is being cleansed, like I'm separating the Uchiha clan from the rotten ninja world."

He looks at the blood on his sword and speaks with hearted in his voice

"Naruto's death is the first step for it. When I kill everyone in Konoha, by severing the bond we will be purified. That will be the true revival of Uchiha clan."

By the time he finish talking four more figure landed next to Kakashi. Yamato, Kiba, Lee and Sai is ready to fight if the situation arise. Yamato and Sai are looking calm but very much aware of their surroundings. While Kiba is furious and Lee is looking disappointedly at Sasuke.

"I will make sure you can face them properly later… But now it's time to leave." – Madara tells Sasuke knowing that he was very tired and low on chakra from overusing the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"I will take care of them instead." – Zetsu suggests fighting all of them by himself.

"Zetsu… There is no way you can fight all of them, they are too much for a non-worrior like yourself to handle." – Madara stops him "Besides I'm worried about Kisame… Go check on him and meet up with your black half."

"Yeah, yeah all right…" – says the white Zetsu and disappears in the ground.

"I will leave my body to you Yamato…And I will take care of Madara here!" – Kakashi instantly activates his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"KAMUI" Kakashi open his left eye and tried to attack.

"Don't bother Kakashi… That won't work on me." – Madara informs him and stop the attack. He started to wrap the dimension around him and Sasuke.

"Let's go, Sasuke." – Madara tells him.

"Madara… I want to talk to you afterwards." – Sasuke tells Madara and both of them vanish in front of Kakashi's eyes. He and other four go towards Naruto and Sakura's body.

* * *

Kakashi quickly go and sit on his knees beside Naruto's body. He checks both Naruto and Sakura's pulse to see if there is any sign of life present in their body. While he is doing this Yamato and other three are standing around Naruto's body. They all are visibly shaken by the sight of Naruto's body; a hole is in the place where his heart was supposed to be. Kakashi took a glance at their face and lower his head in sorrow and regret. He speaks in almost quite voice but others heard him clearly.

"They… are dead."

 _'Minato-sensei I couldn't able to protect your son, I am a failure, both of my students died because of me.'_ – Kakashi blames himself in his thoughts for his student's death.

Other four is shocked, feeling regret for not able to save their friends. But they understand that now they can't do anything about it.

Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno is no more. Today Konoha loses her hope of better future and world loses their savior. Konoha also loses her best young medic.

* * *

(Meanwhile In Mount Myoboku)

"The prophecy was changed." – Gamamaru, the great toad sage informs Shima and Fukasaku.

* * *

(A few minutes ago…)

Naruto suddenly found himself standing on the bridge, but he doesn't know how. He sees that Kakashi and others are walking towards him. He asks "Kakashi Sensei, what's going on?" but to his surprise Kakashi doesn't hear him even from this close distance. He again greatly surprised when Kakashi doesn't stop in front of him but passes through him.

He turns around and sees that his body is lying on the ground covered in his own blood. Kakashi sit beside his body and after sometime declares both Sakura and him as dead. Naruto stand beside Kakashi and he understand that nobody is able to see him or hear him.

 _"So, I died. Am I became a ghost so that they couldn't saw me."_ – Naruto thinks.

"If Sakura-chan was also died and became ghost then where is she?" – He thought loudly this time but nobody able to hear him.

Naruto tries to find Sakura but there is not a single trace of her. He suddenly remembers what Kyubi told him just before his death. Sakura is dead, that he is sure but then why she is not here? He doesn't get any answer.

* * *

(Inside a secret hideout)

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I want Itachi's eyes."

"So you've finally come to that point… You overused Susanoo, didn't you? I could tell… You couldn't see well anymore."

"Transplant them immediately."

"But, this is sudden… What's going on?"

"I will use everything I have to crush Konoha… That's all."

* * *

Meanwhile in a faraway place, a figure wearing dark brown colored cloaks with a hood to cover his head is standing in front of three dead bodies, who were killed by him. He speaks quietly -

"I'm getting used to the power… This is going well… It's time to make my move."

 **[To Be Continued… ]**

* * *

\- **FINISH** -

* * *

 **A/N 2 -** Hope you like it. If you like it then **please write a REVIEW** to tell me what do you think about this story? Your opinion really matters to me. If there is any mistake then also tell me. And please **favourite/follow** this story to discover more interesting thing about what is going to happen after this.

 **Here in this story everything is same as in canon till the finish of the battle between Sasuke and Danzo.** **I slightly changed the events about what happened before Naruto reach the bridge just for this story. Naruto came here before Kakashi in my story, thanks to his Sage mode but it fades when he reach there. And Now Naruto and Sakura are also dead. What do you think about what will happen to the Ninja World if there is no Naruto Uzumaki alive to save it? What about the Moon's eye plan? What about the real Madara? And what will happen to Naruto? You will see later. You can ask me any questions you have in your mind.**

 **This story will become a crossover in future after a few more chapters.**

* * *

 **Read my other stories also.**

 **And there is a poll in my profile about the female characters of Naruto, so please give your vote.**


End file.
